


While the Wife's Away

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier, IcyCryos



Series: Escort Derek Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, At the Start of this Fic, Bottom Derek, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Debauchery, Dirty Talk, Escort Derek Hale, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Prostitute Derek, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Derek, So Open With Care, Spit Kink, There is a Naughty Pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: Derek Hale is a well-known, high paid escort working in the South Florida area. One day he disobeys his patron's orders, Carlo Davila-Gonzalez, a young, married, hetero millionaire, by spending more time than he should in the man's fancy mansion. This bad behavior comes with a price, however, and Carlo will surely make him pay it.





	While the Wife's Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of a new series where Derek makes a living as an high-paid escort in the South Florida area. Most of the posts in this series will be unrelated, but some may contain a repeat character appearances. Even so, these installments can be read separately, but I humbly recommend reading them all for your complete appreciation of Derek's wantoness.
> 
> Please, read the tags before starting this story. The amazing chapter manips were made by Always_Bottom_Derek.
> 
> -Benn Xavier

 

Derek lounged by the pool, lying on his back on a beach towel, wearing just a pair of sinfully tight black speedos. Eyes closed, hands behind his head he was totally relaxed, catching the last late-afternoon rays even though he’d been tanning himself all day under the sun.

Yes, all day.

After he’d woken late and eaten his usual breakfast that morning, he’d claimed his spot by the pool, stretching out under the sun like a sleek cat and only going back inside to use bathroom. However, this is not what he was supposed to do. No. Per his john’s instructions, after noon he should have packed his things and left the house, leaving no sign of his presence there behind.

But instead, of doing this, Derek had spent the whole day willfully ignoring his patron’s wishes. A delicious anticipation building in his low belly with each added hour of offense.

Situated in the Fort Lauderdale area, the mansion attached to the pool Derek reclined by belonged to a twenty-four year-old millionaire. A married millionaire. One Carlo Davila-Gonzalez, heir-made-owner and CEO of ZALEZ Inc., one of the most important mining companies in Mexico and the U.S.

Carlo had taken control of his family’s wealth at the early age of eighteen when his father died. Two years later, he’d gotten his then college girlfriend, Tayla, knocked up. A good catholic, feeling in love at the time, and wanting the “stability” of a family of his own, Carlo had done the natural and honorable thing and married her.

Fast forward to now, six years later… and the young mining magnate had developed some itches that a good catholic boy shouldn’t scratch. But, going by the church’s track record, that he eventually succumbed seems kind of inevitable.

Still, wanting to be discreet about his side interests,  Carlo had seized upon the opportunity presented when his wife and six year-old daughter, Dulce, left Miami for a ten day trip to LA. He’d called the second they boarded the plane and requested Derek’s services.

Once he’d secured the escort, he’d given those days off to all his household employees. Well, except his security crew. But he knew they’d keep their mouths shut: he owned their asses just as much as he did Derek’s. But otherwise he couldn’t risk the help catching a male whore wandering around the place like some lord of the realm.

Just imagine the scandal, not to mention the alimony package, if his wife ever gained knowledge that her, until now, beloved, hetero husband, not only liked men, but that he’d also brought a male escort to her house and fucked him (enthusiastically) in the very same blessed, matrimonial bed they slept in every night.

And not just in their bed. They fucked pretty much everywhere. For the last ten days pure debauchery had descended on the Davila-Gonzalez Mansion; Carlo arriving home on shortened work days in the afternoon to discharge all his stressful day’s tension on and in Derek.

Those first days he just took Derek whenever he was: watching TV in the living room, making a sandwich in the kitchen, taking a shower. Yep. Carlo just manhandled the were-slut into position and fucked him with barely any prep. By the third day, however, Derek finally seemed to have gotten the memo about what to do, meeting his owner on his knees by the front door, wet and ready to taken wherever Carlo chose to drag him off to after their first fuck in the entry.

Not that Derek was complaining. He got a fat check for the use of his fat ass and he loved the treatment.

In the empty mansion he could scream as loud as he wanted while his patron ravished him. It didn’t faze the gigolo at all either that when Carlo was either pissed off or simply tired of his voice, he would push Derek’s face into the bedsheets. Out of bed, if Derek was lucky, Carlo would shut his noisy slut up with his fingers or his cock when there was nothing close by to use to gag him with.

It would have been nice if the man had used his tongue to stuff his mouth pussy too, but Derek had quickly accepted the fact Carlo did not care to kiss him. At all. In fact, the first time the whore-wolf tried initiating a kiss, his patron had slapped his face hard and growled, ‘ _My mouth is only for my wife, not for kissing dirty whores like you’,_ before going back to hammering his ass.

But enough past action, let’s get back to the present and poolside-Derek. Derek, who was supposed to have left the mansion hours ago, but was still there, laid-back, nonchalant, acting like the king of the damn place. The sun seemed to agree with this, if you take into account the royal glow it endowed upon the whore king’s caramel skin, glistening with tanning lotion and the water droplets bejeweling his tight muscles.

Too soon his reign was doomed to end, however. Derek lifted his still dark but sun-highlighted head when he heard furious steps approaching just seconds before an intimately-known, musky, spicy scent caught his flaring nostrils.

A moment later, Carlo strode into the large poolside area, clearly pissed and frustrated. He’d had a dogshit day in the office and finding Derek still in his house didn’t do anything to help his bad mood. He glared down at him, shaking his head in open disbelief at the hustler’s gall.

“What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave.”

Despite the fury in Carlo’s voice, Derek pulled down his sunglasses and blinked his eyes slowly adjusting to the light, only to stare back at his patron, his expression cocky and cool.

“I’m gonna leave when sun goes down. I still have to finish tanning my chest.”

Carlo tilted his head, incredulous at his whore’s audacious behavior. He hated it when people defied him. Anger boiling already, he exercised the last bit of his restraint.

“Derek, my beautiful, sweet slut... I know you have a decent brain in that gorgeous bod of yours. It’s too late to sunbathe. Not to mention, have you forgotten my wife and daughter are getting back today? I don’t want them catching you here. Or my staff, who should also be arriving back _soon_.”

As a good CEO’s must be, Carlo’s tone was firm and assertive, the same he used to chasten his lazy workers. But unlike the man’s other employees, Derek didn’t give a shit.

“Well, I don’t think it’s too late.” He stretched, making sure to flex his pecs and roll his tight abs. When Carlo’s gaze finally returned to meet his after this little display Derek added, “And your wife and kid… your crew… Well, that’s not my problem.”

Carlo stared down at him, jaw tightening at such an insolent response.

“Oh, I disagree. I think it could very much be a problem for you. But before that happens, you’re going to pack your stuff and get out.”

Derek’s dark brows dipped and he feigned a frown, ignoring the dangerous tic in his patron’s cheek.

“I don’t think so.” He settled back down. “Bring me a drink of water?” He tucked his hands behind his head again. “I don’t want to lose this last sunlight”.

Carlo snorted like a bull, shaking his head. He chuckled in momentary disbelief at the balls on this slut.

“You arrogant whore, do you really think that _you_ can give _ME_ orders?”

Despite his john’s obvious fury, Derek knew exactly what he was doing here. One didn’t spend ten days getting fucked six ways from Sunday without learning a thing or two about the guy plowing him.

The were-whore had a plan, you see.

Because, like Derek, Carlo was a gorgeous man in his own right. He had intense, dark-brown eyes and thick, black hair slicked stylishly back, an angular chin and thick lips. His torso was broad and muscled, his hips narrow. And with a magnificent cock to boot, the young CEO was an epitome of Latin male beauty.

And Derek wanted more of this.

He offered his own snort now, though much softer and anger free. “Geez, I just asked you to bring me some water while I finished my tan.” He sat back up and pulled his sunglasses down on his nose once more. “Don’t make a big deal about it.”

“A deal? I will tell you a big deal: my wife is coming! And you going to leave. _Now!_ ”

At this Derek took his shades off, set them down on his towel and rose. But he did all this slowly, clearly in no hurry. He moved to Carlo and once he was less than a foot away, he reached over and, before Carlo’s stunned eyes, began pulling his tie out of the jacket of his expensive suit.

“And what if your wife did show up? What _if_ I told her what you like to do to me, unh?” Derek teased, his voice low and husky, but coy too, hand smoothing up and down the silky, dark-purple tie.

“That her big, macho, hetero husband likes to breed my hungry ass like a bull. That he loves to leave this _whore_ gaping and oozing his semen onto _su esposa’s_ silky bedsheets, her marble countertops, her persian rugs....”

Long fingers slid up the tie; Derek’s body followed, closing the space between them until he was toe to toe, face just inches from the millionaire’s. Meanwhile, his other hand had slid straight down to grab Carlo’s bulge, massaging the hardening muscle there.

“Are you really sure you want me to leave? We could still have some fun, you know...”

“We don’t have time.” The words were still angry, clipped and hard, but the internal war between lust and decorum was clear on Carlo’s stern face.

“I can speed things up, I bet.”

Derek’s knees kissed the concrete before his last word left his mouth. Kneeling at Carlo’s feet, skilled hands worked quickly to unzip his pants and free the cock Derek so desperately wanted. He pulled out inches of dark, thickening dick meat, looking at it hungrily before engulfing half the massive shaft in one go.

Yeah, it was a feast fit for a king.

Carlo’s dick was long, ten inches erect, its girth-large and uncut; and Derek couldn’t have been happier the first time he was given the chance to suck it. But then, he was crazy for uncut cocks in general. He loved to play with the foreskin, pull it between his teeth, poke the tip of his tongue inside it, use it as base point to suck the head.

As the dick in his mouth became larger, wider; Derek concentrated his sharp senses so he could hear the blood thrumming into Carlo’s shaft, filling its veins, and pumping the muscle bigger.

Hot damn it was good to be a werewolf.

He was in whore heaven because if there was anything Derek loved as much as taking it up his ass (and he loved that a whole fucking lot), it was giving head. He was mad for the feeling of warm, hard, massive manwood filling his mouth, the tip hitting his uvula, tasting the miscellaneous flavors of old piss and precum as they burst on his tongue. There was nothing better than the sticky drip of seed in his throat.

Yeah, there’s no doubt Derek was a class “A” cockslut.

Being a rabid cocksucker from his very first taste of dick and, consequently, a natural, Derek knew very well how use his mouth. He’d lost count of how many times he’d managed to bring his male clients to orgasm just giving them head.

Choking himself on Carlo’s cock his mind flashed back to a time when he’d been hired to cater to five college students one Friday night. Bored and horny, he’d drunk them all dry, sucking the five of them until they had nothing left in their nuts, all the while not spilling one drop of cum.

The boys were so overwhelmed they couldn’t think straight. By the time Derek’s skilled mouth was done with them, they’d been left stripped of the ability to form any coherent words besides ‘fuck’, ‘slut’, ‘son of a bitch’ and a litany of other simple curses.

While he relished the memory, Derek didn’t want to miss out on the newest one he was making. He focused his attention of Carlo and the fat dick in his mouth. Carlo’s cock was soon fully sheathed in his throat, having carved that whore hole to a custom fit over the course of the last ten fuckfesting days.

Yeah, that mammoth cock was a master spelunker in that wet cave now, as Derek had become fairly addicted to it.

While Derek worshipped at the altar of dick, like a dark deity Carlo stared down from above at the head bobbing below his waist. The greedy adoration of his slutty supplicant pleased him. Carlo tilted his own head to the side to get a better view. A smirk danced now on his previously snarling lips as he appreciated the silky mouth around him.

Derek had lost none of his fervor, but he was much more leisurely working Carlo’s cock now, enjoying the feeling and sure his “het” macho patron was too. With the wet slurps of his tongue lapping Carlo’s thick shaft making their soundtrack, his left hand held the massive cock at its base. Right hand manipulating Carlo’s plum balls  Derek nursed the big rod, glancing up now and again, reveling in the effects of his mouthwork on his stud’s face.

Call him conceited, but Derek knew that with his lips stretched wide around that girthy manmeat, his stubbled cheeks hollowed, his thick, pink tongue darting out like a snake to swirl around the tip, from Carlo’s vantage point the man was looking at a cocksucking work of art. Derek hummed unconsciously, as pleased as he could be at the picture he painted. And by the reaction of Carlo’s body, his stud was too.

“You were born to do this…” The words were growled out above him as Carlo cradled a hand at the back of his head, encouraging the rhythmed bobbing.

“Fuck... It’s sinful how good your are at this.... Not even my wife could beat you. And she was good enough to marry.” Carlo’s praises were accompanied by panted moans. “The way your mouth pussy works… Tayla’s a bumbling virgin compared to you.”

Pulling the throbbing shaft out of his mouth with a wet smack, Derek used his hand to pump his patron’s ruddy cock so he could smile.

“Thanks, I do my best.”

In response Carlo suddenly spat in his face, the fat glob of spit hitting just under Derek’s left eye.

“Who said you to stop, slut? You’re not here to talk, you’re here to suck...” Carlo took a fresh hold of Derek’s bangs and pulled his head torward his cock, making him swallow the whole length in one go. Derek had no gag reflex, but the unexpected move caught him off guard. He choked few times as Carlo bottomed out, his hands trying to push his stallion away at the thighs.

In response Carlo just gripped tighter, grinding his groin against his reddening face.

“Yeah, hold it. Be a good slut and keep it still, I know you can.” Using his free hand he gave two playfully hard slaps to one of Derek’s stubbled cheeks before joining it with his other hand, gripping tight at the back of his whore’s head.

Derek’s face was left tingling with the sting of the slaps. He cheeks blushed hot and his green eyes watered. Huffing against Carlo’s still clothed groin, he tried to open up his throat, to get some breath by his nose.

When his head was finally let go, he turned away gasping harshly. Strings of saliva followed the motion attached from his bottom lip to Carlo’s slobber-covered cock. Despite the harsh treatment, before he’d even recovered his breath, he looked up at his patron, beaming.

While he loved being dominated, Derek didn’t really need an order to return to his sucking. New air in his lungs he resumed his position. He put even more effort this time, if that was possible, eager to please his macho Alpha. But what he wasn’t expecting was for Carlo to take up the reins of command again so quickly.

This time though, Carlo didn’t pull him deeper. Instead he used his right hand to grip Derek’s bangs and pull him off of his cock. Derek couldn’t help the slutty whines that rose up in his abused throat at the loss of dick out his mouth. He lunged forward trying to catch it back, but Carlo’s grip was tight.

“Stick that tongue out, bitch.” Carlo demanded. “Show me that fat mouth clit of yours.”

Derek shivered in pleasure, inside his speedo his cock wept with joy at this degradation. He wasted no time in obeying, exposing his large tongue the afternoon air.

Seeing the glint in his whore’s eyes Carlo teased, “You want this?” Free hand holding the base of his cock, he shook it before Derek eyes. “You live for this, don’t you, you dirty, bottom bitch.”

Derek wanted to press up and rut the soaked bulge of his shorts against his stud’s tailored pantleg. But Carlo wasn’t having it, keepin him at arm’s length. It was far to much of a distance from his glorious dick for Derek.

Words garbled for fear that pulling his tongue in would rob him of the treat he craved, Derek begged. “Please, give me that fat dick, give it to me.”

Carlo scoffed at the need in the gigolo’s voice. It was so pure not even a veteran whore could have faked it. He slapped his mammoth cock on the flat pink tongue two times in a row. The “smack” was wet and loud, drowning out the quiet lapping of the pool’s blue waters. Then, hand still tight in his slut’s hair, he pushed Derek’s head forward at last, making him swallow the entire length.

Orgasm building, butterflies in his guts, and balls tightening, Carlo growled. Derek felt his patron’s climax coming and put more effort into his blowjob. He deepthroated Carlo, his tongue slicking the underside of the thick cock as much as it could with so little space to work. Trying to make up for this, Derek’s throat clenched.

“Son of a bitch..” Carlo moaned, his body’s tremors signalling what was coming.

At the first spurts of jizz in the bottom of his throat, Derek pulled off, stopping when his mouth was just around Carlo’s tip. He groaned happily as thick semen filled his mouth and pooled on his tongue. Holding it there, Derek hummed satisfied at the pungent taste. He nursed Carlo’s cockhead as long as was allowed, wanting to collect every last spurts of the body quivering above him.

As heavy as Carlo’s balls were, his load was more than a hearty mouthful. And Derek loved the enormous amount of spunk his het stallion spilled at every orgasm. Two full tablespoons of semen at least, he would bet, if he was to ever measure it.

But he was always too eager to bother with that.

Slipping carefully off his stud’s dick so to not spill a drop, Derek opened his mouth and flexed his tongue, proud to show his patron’s prowess back to him. Seeing the lust flare again in Carlo’s dark eyes, still kneeling, Derek continued to stare up. He shut his mouth and sealed his lips tight. Then he started to mimic chewing, masticating the semen in his mouth, swirling the crushed seed like a delicious creamy mousse.

Making “yum” noises, he then gleefully sucked it into his throat. Lifting his head so Carlo could watch his Adam’s apple bob, Derek took three gulps to swallow the entire mix.

“Delicious” he grinned licking lips after. “Tayla doesn’t do this for you, does she?” He leaned in to smugly lap Carlo’s cock one last time and found himself thwarted when his bangs were grabbed again, this time holding him off the oversensitive flesh.

“Tayla must be a boring as fuck vanilla in bed, considering all the things you like to do to me.”

Chest heaving, Carlo looked down at this bitch, incredulous. It was one thing for him to talk about her, but to hear such an audacious comment about his beloved from the mouth of this dirty cocksucker was too much!

Tightening his grip in Derek’s hair he seized and shook his hand back and forth so hard it sent sharp, searing pains through the whore’s scalp. Not that he cared.

“Who gave you permission to talk like this about my wife, uhn bitch?” Carlo punctuated his question by spitting in Derek’s pained face.

“A dirty cunt like you… You should wash your mouth out with soap before you even dare to speak of her. Fuck… To hear her precious name from a filthy mouth like yours.”

As the hand in his bangs continued to shake harder, Derek was sure Carlo would soon yank tufts of his hair. Despite this, or more likely because of it, his hard cock pulsed into his speedos at this display of power and domination.

“You disobeyed me, gave me orders, and now you insult my wife? Congratulations, you won the best of three, slut!. Now, let’s give you a proper punishment.”

Grip unwavering, Carlo dragged Derek by his bangs like a caveman, not caring one bit if the slut was in pain. While he could have easily turned the tables with his were-strength, Derek allowed himself to be manhandled. Although he did grab ahold of Carlo’s wrist to relieve some of the pressure.

“Fuck that hurts!” he growled, but this just made Carlo harsher.

“That’s not my problem bitch.”

Carlo pushed/pulled Derek over to one of the double lounge chairs placed some meters away, and threw him over onto it. Derek stumbled, crashing on the canvas covered cushion on all fours. His freed scalp throbbed intensely.

“I’m gonna destroy your ass, whore! Maybe this way you’ll learn some manners. Like knowing when to leave, or what’s proper for that stubbled pussy of yours to say..”

A hard smack followed these words. This strong blow to Derek’s plump ass made the were-whore yelp. A moment later, Carlo caught the waistband of Derek’s soiled speedo. He tore at it until it ripped in his hands. He quickly threw the ruined fabric away and stepped back admiring the pale, round globes of of the whore’s muscular butt.

As Carlo took off his suit coat, Derek made no move to bolt. Instead he waited patiently for his “punishment”. Face down, his bare, tingling ass up under the warm, waning Miami sun, his breathing came fast. Despite the heat lingering in the day and his spanked butt, he shivered, anticipation boiling up inside him.

With no prep or lube, Carlo grabbed his presented ass and forced all ten inches of himself in, in one long, brutal thrust.

Though he’d had that same dick in him earlier that morning and his channel was still wet with lube and cum from that fuck, Derek still howled. The intrusion was like a punch in his guts. Taking those ten inches all at once hurt, The head of Carlo’s cock hitting the turn in Derek’s colon. He squirmed away from the biting pain; his naked body automatically shimmied forward trying to crawl off the hard shaft impaling it.  

“Aaah, Fuck! Carlo… God damn… Too much...”

Carlo gripped his shoulders halting Derek’s retreat and shoving his stretched ass back hard on his cock.

“Trying to escape now, bitch? It’s too late for that. You wanted to stay and now you’re not going anywhere until I’m finished with you!” His patron’s manly authoritarian voice rang in Derek’s ears and vibrated straight down to his neglected cock.

He had no time to adjust as Carlo started moving. The rhythm became savage in an instant.

Tears filled Derek’s eyes. He reached for the white pillow at the head of the lounger and pulled it too him, clutching the soft fabric tight as an anchor while he endured his angered stud’s brutal pounding. Eventually though, and fortunately trained for it, his body began to adjust.

Soon enough his eyes were watering with pleasure too.

“Are you a magician or what?” The grip of Derek’s were-pussy around his hard cock left Carlo breathless. “I fucked you stupid for ten days straight and this cunt is still so tight…”  

Derek smiled through his tears, thanking nature for his werewolf healing powers. And now, just to be sassy, he clenched his burning pussy hard around his stud’s cock.

“Jesus Christ..”

Behind him Carlo loosened his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt, showing off his hairy chest. Then his hands quickly moved back to hold at Derek’s waist. Not that Derek was trying to escape at this point. Firm hands on his hips, pulled him backwards to matching his stud’s pointed thrusts.

Staying still and taking what was given, Derek revelled in this false sense of helplessness. His eyes stung with the salt of his tears and his sweat. His ass stung too with something delicious located between pain and pleasure. Carlo’s mammoth dick, plus his wild manhandling, and hard fuck didn’t make it easy, even for Derek’s experienced hole. He bit the pillow trying to contain his loud moans, but the keen whines that still managed to escape were inevitable.

Carlo leaned down and adjusted his grip. He took hold at Derek’s nape with one hand, pressed it down and drove madly into his bitch. Droplets of sweat dripped off Carlo’s exposed chest and pearled on Derek’s back, running down over his triskle tattoo..

The pounding cock in his ass reached so deep in his hole, Derek swore it was poking into his stomach. His breath came fast as he was drilled into again and again. Adrenaline surged through his body, exaggerating every sensation. His sharp ears caught both his and Carlo’s hearts, each drumming fast inside its cage of ribs.

Beastly, animalistic fucks like this always got him on edge. Derek’s dripping, hard cock attested to this as it bounced madly back and forth with Carlo’s thrusts.

Unfortunately when Derek tried to drop his hips so he could rut against the lounger’s mattress to achieve some kind of release, Carlo’s huge hand groped for his hair again and caught it. He yanked it hard again, bring the faded pain in Derek’s scalp back in a way that left him burning now at both ends.

“Who you are?”

“Derek H.. AH” he yelled at a sharp slap, strong enough to no doubt leave a handprint blossoming in red on his ass.

“Wrong answer!” Carlo tightened his grip, and asked again.

“Who you are?”

Derek knew exactly what he wanted him to say: he’d been with this “hetero” man enough by now to know all his patron’s “manly”, proud sexual kinks.

“I’m a faggot…” he whined out making sure to get the pitch just right to appease. “A bottom bitch… A whore…” He panted each title in time with a gut punching thrust.

“Yesssss. And who owns this cunt?” Carlo gave another slap to Derek’s firm bum, so hard the were-whore flinched. The pain was sharp and delicious. Derek wasn’t normally a huge painslut, but the thrilling combination of domination and degradation he’d found with Carlo was definitely a win-win situation, making the discomfort well worth it.

“You… Car…  Mr. Davila-Gonzalez...”

“Good...” Carlo panted as he kept up his barbaric pace. “About Goddamn time you learned some manners.”

Since he’d come earlier Carlo was ready to last this time, though his muscles still strained, using such brutal force to subdue his slut. And Derek continued to be the most exquisite fuck, taking this ferocious pounding he would never have dreamed of inflicting on his wife. He fucked like a beast, ramming Derek with a stallion’s power while below him the bitch’s man cunt clenched around him relentlessly. It was this greedy milking motion by Derek’s well-trained ass that eventually triggered his orgasm.

Carlo adjusted his position for better leverage, his cock reaching even deeper, mounting Derek like a feral bull.

“And.. what’s a bitch get.. in its cunt?” he panted.

Derek just groaned, his overstimulated cock throbbing to unburden itself, hot and painful from its neglected orgasm.

“Answer me!” Carlo demanded, pulling Derek’s hair back again.

“Seed, Spunk, Jizz, Cum… A load! Give me your load please!” Derek literally shouted; his exclamations carried away by the cooling Floridian winds.

Sparked by his bitch’s pleading and incapable of holding it anymore, Carlo bottomed out and stayed still. Yelling himself as he emptied his hitching balls deep into Derek’s core. As the waves of his release receded he slumped downwards, his weight pushing his chastised whore down.

Beneath Carlo’s sweaty body, Derek trembled and convulsed with his own orgasm, sparked the moment his oversensitive cock was pressed against the cushioned fabric under his belly.

“Stay still, slut! I haven’t finished breeding you yet,” Carlo growled as he pressed his forearm on Derek’s nape, restraining him from moving too much, his cock still pumping jizz into Derek’s burning channel.

Derek closed his wet eyes. The last of his orgasmic grimace smoothed from his features as he willingly received his bull’s semen. He couldn’t help but grind his sloppy ass back on Carlo’s hips, hole clenching to milk him dry.

Carlo came just as much as he had the first time.

Panting hard Derek smirked, head tilting behind to look at his patron’s face. He watched Carlo’s scowling expression come back, rolling over the blissed one of seconds earlier.

“You know, I would love some romantic, after-hate-sex making out… Want to cuddle?”

“Don’t provoke me, Derek...” Carlo growled breathlessly, though a moment after, a slight smile curled the corners of his sensual mouth. He seemed to stop breathing at all, however, when a loud ring broke their silent staring. Carlo fumbled into his still on pants pocket and fished out his phone.

“Hola, mi amorsita” he greeted, answering the call. Derek stayed where he was as Carlo pushed up off him, not getting up, but putting some distance between their sweaty skins. Laying motionless, his stud’s cock still depp in his ass, Derek heard the feminine voice the other side of the call.

_“Hola cariño. I just arrived. The flight was fine. Have you left work already? If your not too busy would you pick me up here at airport? I called our chauffeur's line at the house but no one answered.”_

“Ah, sorry, bebe, I gave all the staff a few paid days off while you were gone. Kind of a bonus. And without you two here there didn’t seem the need.

_“Lindo, always so generous… Should we take a cab if you can’t come, Carlo?”_

Derek stifled a snort at this, since in his most recent experience Carlo had no trouble ‘coming’.

“No need for a cab, sweetheart. Of course I can come get my two favorite girls. Depending of traffic I might be few minutes though. Why don’t you and Dulce get something cool and sweet at one of the restaurants there while you wait.”   

Another squirt in his ass, a wayward shot of cum from one of Carlo’s aftershocks drew Derek’s attention momentarily. When he tuned back in Carlos seemed in no hurry to end his domestic conversation.

“So, how was my ladies’ mini-vacation?”

_“Gracias cariño. It was amazing; Dulce had so much fun. But she still asked about you so many times. You’re going to join us the next time, Carlo. Work or not, I’m not going to take ‘no’ for an answer.”_

As Derek eavesdropped, not that he had another choice without causing a commotion, pinned down with Carlo’s deflating dick up in his ass, he heard a distant _“missed you papa!”_  from a babyish voice.

“Miss you too, babydoll.” Carlo called back.

 _“We’ll be waiting. Te amo cariño._ ”

“Love you too.”

Carlo hung up, shoving phone back into his pocket.

While he could have said something, shattered the scene of domestic bliss, instead Derek was smiling and shaking head in resignation: from Carlo’s heartbeats through all the call, the were-whore knew the man was telling the truth.

His smile slipped some when, with no warning, Carlo got up. His patron’s dick was pulled gracelessly from his ass and the pressure on his body lightened when his patron’s weight was removed. Derek bit back a whine at loss of the heavy cock in his hole. He consoled himself though by slowing down his superfast healing, so he could keep the pleasurable pain in his cunt, relish the looseness of his brutalized pussy.

As he moved to get up as well, Derek realized Carlo had come so deep inside him barely anything dripped out. He was broken from this thought by a now too familiar big hand his hair, pulling his head back in an assertive gesture.

“I’m going to pick my family at airport and when we come back.” Carlo’s fingers twisted tighter and pulled Derek towards him. “I don’t want see any sign of your filthy presence here. Do. You. Understand. Me?” He whispered close Derek’s face, his hand jerking Derek’s head to punctuate each word, his musky breathe intoxicating Derek’s bitch senses.

“Yes..”

“Good. Now get your fag ass out of here.”

Smirking cockily, Carlo shoved his slut back at the chair, picked his scattered clothes, and disappeared inside the house. Scalp tingling, faint pain in his ass, Derek was disappointed not to have the opportunity to clean Carlo’s cock. The taste of his own ass and his john’s was one of his favorites. Still, he smirked too, having at least gotten the final rough pounding he’d been angling for.

Hate-fucks were some of the best…

Derek’s grin faded for a moment looking up at the sky, clouds rolling in, the first appearance of that evening’s  pale moon just barely visible in the shadowing sky. The slight frown only lasted a moment before his grin was back.

The were-whore looked over to his rumpled towel, sunglasses lying askew in its folds, where all that late afternoon’s commotion had started.

“Damn, I didn’t even get to finish my tanning.”

 

-#-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Benn Xavier
> 
> While I am always honored to have my name aligned with Benn's, full credit for any fic that shares our names has to be given to him for the story and its contents, this one included. Since his first language isn't English, I am merely the polisher of these gems. (It's a privilege I treasure and my greedy way to get to preview all his glorious filth.)
> 
> So I hope you'll comment and encourage him to keep adding to our library of Derek Hale objectification and debauchery.
> 
> -Always_Bottom_Derek


End file.
